Dressed Up To Undress
by You Left Me At The Altar
Summary: A boring evening in a pub is getting exciting for Lawrence Gordon and Mark Hoffman when they meet the beautiful and young Faulkner twins Adam and David… /Beware! Alcohol use, detailed and excessive sex. ADAM X LAWRENCE X DAVID X MARK
1. Chapter 1

**! David appeared in Saw 0.5 as a victim of Jigsaw and was played by Leigh Whannell, who played Adam, as well. Yes man, they're beautiful twin brothers to me.**

**And keep away the hands from your pants, girls. I know all of you.**

* * *

„We're getting old buddy...", the dirty blonde man said with a small smile and took another sip out of the little glass with the vodka in it and sighted. The darker haired man who sat beside him returned the smile and sighted as well. "I'll drink to that!" The pub was placed in the centre of New York and well attended by young adults in the early Friday evenings. A mixture of out young adults, seniors and alcoholics. Lawrence Gordon and Mark Hoffman belonged in the category of the successful, divorced men without kids, in their best and well aged middle forties. Living a lonely life.

"Well… There's something new at this Jigsaw case you're working on?", Lawrence asked after a while with the only purpose to keep Mark from staring into his glass with half-opened eyes and falling asleep. The darker haired man improved his sloping pose and shook his head tiredly. "No.. not really. That bastard seems like fallen of the face of the earth since the last fucking game..", he slurred and took the last sip out of his glass, before he ordered a new one. Lawrence nodded and buried his face in his hand, before he mumbled. "That sucks… Cruel world, isn't it?" The blonde man paid the tip to the barkeeper and throbbed Marks' shoulder mately, while getting up slowly from the stool. Ready to go. "I will go now, man. I'm tired and I have to be fit at the nightshift tomorrow. Should I drive you home?", he asked but Mark wasn't paying attention at all. "Mark? Are you able to go home on your own?", he repeated and shook his shoulder. Mark grinned. "Mate, the world isn't cruel at all… The world is beautiful!" Lawrence looked confused at him. "Man… you should stop drinking…" But the darker haired friend kept smiling and looking to his left. "What you're staring at?", Lawrence asked annoyed and followed his sight immediately. "God damn…"

"I won't drink anything!", the younger boy said convinced and took a seat on the stool at the bar. "I'm fine with a glass of water." The other boy grinned and sat down beside him. "Oh come on, Adam! You're such a pussy! We both passed the exam! It's time for fun finally! And you can bet that I'll get drunk as fuck…" Adam sighted pissed. "I shouldn't wonder… Well. More or less… The maths exam is still depressing. I've saved myself with an E from the F… Like a dumbfuck." David laughed, grabbed his brother and pushed a big kiss on his cheek. "You're so cute, when you're mad!" But Adam pushed him away directly in disgust. "Ew! Don't touch me and don't piss me off! Get drunk! Do what you want, okey? It doesn't bother me. I don't give a crap if you covered yourself in peanut butter and had a 15 hooker gang bang." David listened to his words with a small smile, before he grabbed him again and pushed his lips on Adams'. "DA-VID!"

"You know what… I'm not tired yet." Lawrence sat down again and watched the two brunette boys fascinated and amused at the same time. "Baby sweet cakes…", Mark muttered and kept grinning, before he turned around to Lawrence. Sort of determined. "I want one of them! We'll share. Deal?" The blonde man almost felt of his stool and let out a laugh in shook and surprise. "What?" Mark rolled his eyes. "Look at them! Twins! God sent us angels! This is a sign, man! Can't you see?" Lawrence looked back at the boys and thought about Marks' words. "This is ridiculous… These young boys with old fucks like us? Come on…" Mark grinned. "It's worth a try! Let's get them tiger!", he turned around and ordered his messy hair and shirt.

Mark bent over to the hyperactive one of the twins and put his arm around his shoulder. "Can we buy a round for the beauties?", he said in a loud tone into the boys ear and smiled. The music wasn't even that loud and still tolerable, but Mark couldn't keep control over his voice in the state of drunkenness he was in already. "Hell yeah!", David replied excited and smiled back at the older man. But it was a thorn in Adams greenish gray eyes so he pulled David away from Mark. "Sorry. We don't talk to strangers." But Mark kept being tenacious. Giving up was no opportunity after feeling Davids' soft and warm skin against his. The sweet smell of perfume and soap. Mark was already turned on so bad… Damn! He wanted this kids. "Leave me alone!", David fought his brother off and turned his head back to Mark. "Don't listen to him. He's such a killjoy…"

"Cheers,… ehm, what's your name?", David asked clueless and Mark's grin got even wider. "Mark. What's yours, baby doll?" Adam rolled his eyes and put a cigarette into his mouth.  
His brother took a sip out of the glass and laughed. "Baby doll? Haha! Nooooooo, it's David." He pointed his finger to his twin. "And this is Adam. Don't confound us… He's a emo." Adam rolled his eyes. "Fuck this whole shit. Lighter…Lighter... Sh.. Fuck." Lawrence who's been watching him all the time smelled his chance, got up from his stool and sat down beside the free one to Adam.  
"Take mine." Adam turned to him and eyed his hand with the lighter in it, before he took it hesitantly. "Thanks…" Lawrence watched the boy lighting up his cigarette and taking a deep breath into his lungs, before he blew out the smoke with a moan into the sticky air from the pub. "Finally…", he said with a satisfied smile and took another breath from the cancer stick.  
The blonde man focused his sight on the young boys' innocent face. A perfect, weak hooked nose, long eyelashes and heart-shaped lips. He looked as the same as his brother, sure, they were twins, but something about the kid was different…

David almost sat on Marks' lap. The older man enjoyed it and closed his hands around the boys delicate waist, watching him drinking and drinking. It all went so fast, but he didn't care.  
It was simply wonderful. Who thought that this boring evening would turn out so damn fucking well? "Tll' me somethin' 'bout you..?", David slurred and stroked the man's dark brown, thick waved hair admiring. Mark grinned. "Well. We are good men… Lawrence is a doctor and I'm a detective." David promptly widened his eyes. "Bwah! No? Not really? You're heroes!", he yelled fascinated and closed his feminine hands around Marks' neck and Mark tightened his grip also. Simple plan worked. "A doctor and a detective?", Adam asked surprised. "That's fucking right, babe. It's an honour for me and my buddy to protect two angels here in this dangerous town…", he whispered and buried his face into the bend of Davids' good-smelling, soft neck and kissed it. God... it was so adicting. And he wanted more and more... The boy moaned shyly as he felt the plush lips from the detective on his skin, but he tried to resist, pushed him away and smiled amused. "How dare you, detective…"

When Adam saw what his brother was doing with the detective and the detective with his brother, he felt ashamed. "I have to apologize for my brother… He's. Fucking. Insane."  
"Fuck you, Adam.", David answered offended and emptied together with Mark another beer bottle. "Get a room, you two!", Adam bitched back. Lawrence started to sip at his vodka glass again and lightened up a cigarette as well. "I wouldn't mind to…", he muttered to himself. Adam turned to him. "What did you say?", he asked confused. The man took a breath from his cigarette and blew the smoke to the side to avoid Adams face from the poisonous cloud, before he cupped his chin in his hand. "Nothing… Want to drink something?", he asked politely but Adam shook his head constantly. "No way. I guess you want me to turn into a sex-craving idiot like my brother, huh?", the brunette beauty asked back with a hint of sarcasm. But the blonde man misheard the tone in the childish and high pitched voice and nodded. "Would be nice, Adam." The boy looked at him with no reaction. "You know what? I guess I will drink .. a little.", he whispered with a small smile on his lips and put his hand softly around Lawrence's hand, but he didn't let go off his glass and raised his eyebrows. "Please?", Adam asked as sweet as honey, stubbed out his cigarette on the elder mans belt buckle and placed his hand on his lap afterwards. Lawrence bit on his bottom lip to hide a grin, but he wasn't impressed yet and came nearer to his face. "One condition..", he murmured requiring and looked into Adams' jade green eyes deeply. "Which?", he reversed back wondering. Lawrence smelled the tobacco in the young boys sweet breath and inhaled it deeply, while leaning his free hand beside Adam's waist on the stool. He wanted him. Now. "A little kiss… That'll do me fine.", Lawrence said in suspense and added the ''at the moment' in his head. Adam squinted and hesitated before he closed his eyes and placed a vague small kiss on the blondes' cheekbone, but the man all of a sudden grabbed the kids back of neck and hold it in a tight and careful grip at same. "Child's birthday is over…", he grunted stone-faced and pushed his lips firmly against Adams'. Adam moaned surprised and shocked at the same time, pushed Lawrence with all his strength away, ripped the glass out of his hand and throw the alcohol across his face. "Go to your friend and my brother, asshole.", the brunette hissed, hit the glass back on the bartable, got up and disappeared in the crowd at once. "A-adam!"

____

* * *

__

_**Review or I WON'T continue. This was huge work girls, so give me something back. And chapter 2 will be fucking, fucking, fucking Fucking!Maybe… (Rated M!) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, ****thanks ****for**** all ****them ****reviews, ****guys.**** It****'****s**** ironic**** that**** all**** my**** "****sex****" ****fanfictions ****are**** getting ****love****.****  
So**** here ****it ****is. ****Finally!****  
You**** decide ****if**** this**** is**** the**** end,**** enough, ****enough,**** enough,**** or**** if ****you**** want**** more.**  
**It**** was**** a**** pleasure ****writing ****this,**** just**** saying. ****Mama,**** we**** all ****go**** to ****hell****… ****:D**

* * *

"Park on the other side of the driveway, detective..." David suggested.

When Mark disappeared into the darkness, David turned toward Lawrence and it wasn't the top of his shirt that opened to expose him, but the part below the belt.  
He noticed as his legs were exposed almost all the way up to his cock but it was too dark to see anything.  
When David made no move to cover his legs, Lawrence reached over and ran his rough doctor finger along the brunettes exposed thigh. A  
shiver ran through the young beauty but he didn't stop the doctor;  
on the contrary, he actually spread his legs apart.  
Lawrence took this as an invitation and ran his fingers up his inner thigh, then started to caress him.

They started making out as Lawrence caressed and fingered his slippery prostate while David reached over to massage the bulge in his shorts.

Both were so into each other that they didn't realize Mark had returned until he spoke.

"Um...should I leave you alone?" Mark asked, not sounding like he wanted to.

"No!" David whispered forcefully after pulling his mouth from Lawrence. He reached out and immediately began to caress the front of his shorts.

"Why don't you suck his cock," Lawrence whispered into his ear, "and I'll take care of your needs…"

David kissed him quickly then started to work on opening Mark's shorts.  
Once he had his cock out, he pumped it in his fist.  
Lawrence helped him out of his shirt and had him kneel on the bed naked as he leaned down to take Mark's cock in his mouth, as he was moaning softly.  
The doctor ran his hands over his smooth cheeks, stuck his face close to his thighs and ran his tongue between his ass cheeks.  
Lawrence's cock was ready to burst from his pants, so he ditched them and his underwear and knelt behind him.  
As the blonde slid his cock into David, he had to refrain from moaning loudly as he felt how snug and slippery his ass was.

Lawrence eased himself all the way in until his hips were touching his fine ass, then took him by the hips and started to slowly fuck him.  
As bored and desperate as Mark and Lawrence had been earlier, he had zero expectation of getting laid so just the opportunity to slip his cock into a willing ass was a bonus but David's ass was incredibly above and beyond.  
From the sounds that Mark was trying to contain, it didn't sound like his cocksucking left anything to be desired, either.  
Once Lawrence had a nice, steady rhythm going, he slid his hands up from his hips to touch David's breasts, feeling his hard nipples against his palms.

They all must have been pretty focused because, just as David and Lawrence hadn't seen Mark come back from parking the car, none of them realized that David's twinbrother, Adam, had discovered them in mid-threesome.

"I thought the hot doctor is for me?" he finally said and they all turned to stare at him, though David never stopped sucking Mark's cock.

Lawrence could see that Adam was drunk.  
Rubbing between his legs, so he must have been turned on by the blonde attractive doctor. Even though he was fucking his twin.

"Get undressed," Lawrence answered, "I'll take care of you."

Lawrence's attention was riveted on Adam, as was Mark's, but David went back to focusing on the detective.  
The blonde continued to fuck David slowly but had straightened up so he could focus on Adam's undressing.  
It wasn't rare for him to watch a young man undressing but it had never happened while he was fucking somebody else.  
There was enough light and his eyes were adjusted enough that he could see him start to unbutton his shirt.  
Adam dropped his pants next and Lawrence could feel his cock getting even harder as he stood there in panties.

By the time he'd kicked his panties aside, Lawrence slipped out of David's ass and was standing before him.  
He reached out to caress the brunette as he reached for his cock.  
The bed was long enough that Lawrence was able to sit at one end and have Adam straddle him without any conflict with David and Mark.  
Adam lowered himself onto Lawrence's cock while holding onto the bedsheets and, once he was fully embedded and he started to slowly ride him, the doctor reached around to caress his ass.  
He was focused on Adam's ass in his hands, his pretty face in pain and pleasure in front of him and his hot ass moving up and down Lawrence's tool.

Adam's ass was equally as hot and snug as David's had been and to have his cock buried in two brothers Lawrence never experienced before.  
That they were brothers and okay with fucking in front of each other was unbelievable.  
Lawrence brought his hands around to caress Adam's hips again, which were probably slightly smaller than David's, as he leaned in to whisper into Lawrence's ear.

"I so needed this," he breathed, "Thank you, doctor."

Adam brought his lips to Lawrence's and they started making out as Adam continued to ride him.  
The bed was starting to squeak a little as he moved faster.  
When they heard David let out a gasp that Lawrence was sure indicated that he was cumming, it didn't surprise him.  
After all, not only had he been apparently pleasuring himself in the car, but had already been fucked for a bit by Lawrence before fucking Mark.  
Lawrence didn't turn to look, mainly because he was pretty engrossed with kissing Adam, but he did hear after another minute or so what sounded like him moving off of Mark, after hearing a soft moan out of him.

The longer and harder Adam rode Lawrence, the hotter and wetter his ass was feeling.  
His hands were back on Adam's ass and he was starting to push up into him even deeper as the brunette pulled his mouth from the blonde and buried it against his neck, trying to stifle the moans.  
When his furious pace suddenly turned into more like slow motion and his body was trembling, Lawrence felt a sense of relief that Adam was cumming because he knew that he wouldn't be good for much longer and he wanted him to be satisfied as it seemed that he really needed some relief just as David obviously had.

He rode out a long, intense orgasm while Lawrence just held on and waited, leaving him in control.  
He didn't know whether he'd been inspired by David or not but, once he'd finished cumming, Adam climbed off of Lawrence and knelt, taking his cock in his hand.  
After pumping it briefly, he wrapped his heart-shaped lips around it and slid them down.  
Lawrence let out a soft moan at about the same moment he heard Mark grunt.  
He glanced over quickly to see Davids's head still bobbing up and down then returned his attention to Adam.  
His messy chocolate brown curls were brushing against his thighs.  
Lawrence could feel his orgasm building quickly with increasing levels of pleasure, as he grasped the young mans hair.

Just a few moments later, he was spewing into Adam's mouth.  
He didn't even hesitate and swallowed his load while continuing to suck out everything that the blonde had to give.  
Adam let his cock fall from his mouth and sat back on the doctors lap, spitting his own cum into Lawrence's mouth.

David had resumed his spot in the middle of the bed wearing his shirt again but it didn't look like Mark had recovered enough to get his shorts back up.

"So, were Mark and I just in the right place at the right time?" Lawrence finally asked.

"Actually, I think so," David replied, pressing his naked body against Mark's under the white bed sheets,  
"I was just expecting to go to bed alone tonight, taking care of myself..."

"Fortuitous," Mark said, eyes still closed, but that was it.

"Do you guys have plans for tomorrow?"

"Trust me, if we had any, we'd cancel them, angels." Lawrence assured them and Mark was winking.


End file.
